Queen Bella
by June2nd1992
Summary: For years men have ruled the earth. What happens when one Princess becomes Queen of Sparta. One-Shot story I though of while watching 300, not a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own the idea. Review Please.

* * *

Many say that men were the first rulers of the earth. They speak of how they had women at their sides for accessories, for pleasure, because of their beauty. But even in the strongest men, their was always a wise women, the conscious and ruler of the man. Even when the women never got the glory for their actions, their thoughts, and their living; Women always led the strong and powerful man into the decisions they took. Behind each king…their was a wise queen…

"Daughter." Princess Bella turned to her other side, watching her father enter her room. She pulled the sheet over her body and sat up."Yes father?" she asked. King Charlie wore his gold cape over his shoulders, a helmet between his arm and waist, and a shield on his free hand.

"Daughter…the war is coming. And you will be wed tonight.""Father." She stood quickly enough to give anyone a head rush, but the princess was strong and didn't let her affect her.

"We will soon rise or fall daughter. I will die and you will rule. You will need a man at your side. Who will rule with you. I have no sons, and you my daughter will take my kingdom.""Father…I can rule alone. No man can tame me." she said, leaning her head down. Charlie walked closer to her. He was taller then she was, and he leaned down to kiss the top of her head."Love is a powerful thing my daughter. You will learn how to love your king, and you'll keep this kingdom ruling. There is a reason why the gods gave me a daughter and no sons. It is time that a women rules. And what better women then my daughter. Princess Isabella Marie Swan." his voice had an accent as he said her name, a Greek accent. Bella smiled at his words and raised her head to see her fathers eyes. She had a beautiful smirk on her face, one that showed she could own the world with her beauty.

"Their has never been a strong and wise women as I have seen you grow into. Your more then just a princess, a women…you're a worrier, stronger then half my men I take. Your beauty hypnotizes the enemy, your grace kills the beasts, and your brain outwit's the smartest of men. You my daughter will rule the world." Bella rose her head up high and proud. What her father spoke was all but truth, she knew it, and her people knew it. The world of the Greeks changed the moment she was born. They only knew of what was to come. And they knew that after this war, more changes would be made. Her kingdom would fall if her father lost, but if they won, she would be Queen of Spartan.

"I will make you proud father." she kneeled in front of him and Charlie smiled. No man had ever even considered the idea of a women ruling, but no one had also ever had a daughter like his. He pulled her chin up to meet her eyes."It's not thy birth that makes the Queen, it's thy's actions." Bella smiled and nodded."Rise my daughter, and dress. You will marry him tonight. He is here now, and I have chosen your son to be husband and king." Bella nodded. Charlie turned and left her room. The moment he stepped out, Bella's maids stepped in. They dressed her in a white dress that clung to her body in beauty and grace. Like her father, her cape on her shoulders was gold. She walked barefoot around her kingdom, leaving a trace of her steps, knowing that only she could step in her palace the way she did, like she ruled. Her hair down in beautiful waves of mahogany. Her chocolate eyes hold the confidence, power, and strength her father thought her. She descended down the steps and towards the common room. The servants opened the door for her, and the crowed inside the room became quiet. Her father rose from his seat and walked over to his daughter. King Charlie hold out his hand to her and she gentle placed her hand over his. He brought her closer and people moved out the way. At the end a tall lean man stood. Bella smiled at him and hold her head up in pride.

"My daughter Bella." Charlie said. He rose his hand, still holding hers, and spun her around in place, her dress moving with her, hair flying around her, her beauty mesmerizing her future husband. Bella was only 16, she was young and strong for her age. The man at the end walked over to her, also young like her, maybe 20. He kneeled in front of her, holding out his hand for her. Bella pulled her hand from her fathers and laid it over his. The worrier brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles."Pleasure Ma'ladie." he said to her. Bella smiled.

"Tell me your name." she asked. The man stood.

"I am Edward Anthony Cullen, son of your fathers trusted general." he said to her. Bella smiled and nodded.

"My pride and joy is in this beautiful Princess. She is nothing like no other, and she lives to rule. Her passion for her people is what makes her stronger then any man could be."

"That's strong words for a small girl." a man behind Edward said. Bella looked over his shoulder to find an older man then Edward, but still younger then others. He walked forward.

"I am Emmett Cullen, Edward's older brother, and son of Carlisle Cullen." he spoke. Bella smiled at him and stood with her head rose up in pride."You speak of me like you know me." she said. Her voice only gentle, but it still hold a threatening to it, making the bigger man raise an eyebrow."I just call it as I see it." Bella smiled at him, cocking her head to the side."I've trained with the strongest of my fathers men, I have hunted the biggest creatures, and I have killed more then you'll know. I may be a beauty, but I'm stronger then most." she said to him. Emmett smirked and laughed. The King felt almost insulted. Princess Bella saw that too. She put a hand on his shoulder and looked into her fathers eyes, the same eyes she had."Father, words never hurt, actions just prove them wrong." she told him. Charlie smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead."There is always a reason why you are my favorite." he whispered to her. Bella laughed, a beautiful bell like laugh."I think that Edward deserves the best. And words don't convince me of what she can do. I want to see her prove it." Emmett said."Son, don't tempt her please. You know better then to tease a Princess." a man behind them said. Bella turned again and found her fathers general dressed in white and silver. She bowed to him and he smiled at her.

"Rise child." he said."Father, all I'm saying is that my brother shouldn't be embarrassed of his Lady." Emmett said. Bella finally had enough of his words.

"I will show you what I can do. That I am nothing of what your mind has created. I'm more then you think, I'm stronger then you know, and I live to my words. My father raised me stronger then his men, and my pride is what makes me his joy."

"Prove me wrong and I will kneel in front of thee." Bella turned her back on him and walked out the room. She walked straight up the steps towards her room. Her maids were close behind."Get me my armor." She spoke. The maids nodded and stepped into her closet, pulling out her armor. They dressed her quickly, a shorter dress that she could move easily around in. A sword made only for her, out of bronze that cut through anything, her shield that couldn't be cut through, and a helmet that protected her from anything.

Bella had been a secret from the beginning. They hid her until she turned 10, when Charlie finally claimed her. Mean while, she grew up along side of the other boys, away from Sparta, in a small village. Once she'd turned 10, they'd sent her out on a mission, to prove that she was strong. She'd have to find a beast much bigger then her and kill it, bring it's skin to Sparta, and take her rightful place as Princess. She'd don exactly that. She'd found a lion, killed it, and skinned it, taking it's fur. She threw it at the steps of her palace, in front of her people. They'd seen a small girl, hair short, and nothing that looked like a princess. They'd though that she'd just be to much of a man to act like a women. But again, she'd proved them wrong. With the test done, she'd lived along side her father, still training with his strongest men. But only in the palace, away from eyes that could spill King Charlie's secret. Who ever trained Bella was to keep her training a secret. So General Carlisle Cullen trained with Bella as well and kept her a secret from his sons, wife, and others that would betray them. Bella soon grew to be strong and graceful, learning how to be a lady, a women, and a princess from Alice Marie Brandon, her best friend, and also most trusted maid. Alice though her how to walk with grace and beauty, how to dress and act, she showed her how to just be a Princess.

She found them all waiting at the end of the steps. Edward stood behind his brother confused of what might occur. She placed the sword in the hoster, turning to look at Emmett.

"What challenge do you bring to me?" she asked, an eyebrow raised, pulling her shield off and a challenging smirk on her face. He pulled a sword out of his own hoster and pointed it towards her.

"Show me what you can do." was the last thing he said before he charged at her. Emmett was bigger then she had though, but she'd fought 3 of his size at once. She was trained to be a worrier, and to act as a princess. But then again, Carlisle was his father, and she always struggled to beat Carlisle.

Her father always dreamed of making history, for his daughter to be the first to rule. Bella lifted her shield, throwing her helmet at the maids. She brought her sword out and clashed it against Emmett's. The crowed moved aside, giving them space. They both moved in grace, clashing swords, aiming for the flesh. None of them could get close enough to injure the other. Bella side stepped each of his steps, her hair moved along with her body. She hold her sword tightly in hand. The sound of her sword clashing with his was like lighting protesting and clashing with water. Emmett made a wrong move to smile and look at his brother. Bella took that small chance and slid her sword to his arm, cutting through his flesh. Emmett winced and felt the blood drip out. Bella smiled and slipped her leg under his, bringing forward and watching him fall back. She stood over him, sword pointed to his neck."It's nothing against you Emmett. But like I said. My father wants me to rule, to make history, and be the first of Women. For that, I need to be strong, fast, and intelligent. Now, what we spoke is not just words but also truth. I fight better then most, and I'm sure you do to. But I also think before I act. It's what makes me a better worrier." she placed her sword back in the hoster and offered him a hand. Emmett took it and smiled."Well little brother, it looks like you have your hands full with this one." Emmett smirked, standing next to his father. Edward just smiled and winked at Bella.

"I sure do." He smirked. Bella smiled, her own smirk in place.

"Prepare for the wedding." Charlie ordered. The servants soon got to work.

The wedding was done, and the ceremony as well. Bella stood in front of her father, her crown placed over her head, her dress clung to her, and her hand holding her husband's.

"Rule like no other, and make me proud." he whispered to her."Win father, and bring victory to our kingdom." she told him. Charlie smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead."Be good daughter." those were his last words. Bella watched her father leave, his men behind. King Edward's father behind King Charlie, their men behind as well. Emmett was in a horse, waving at them, returning to his own home, where his wife waited. King Edward turned to his Queen and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles."Shall we bed?" he asked, the crooked smile Bella had learned to like. She nodded, following him up the steps towards their room.

It had always been only Bella and her father. Her mother had died as a young girl, and she had no other siblings. It was the reason why Bella grew up as a worrier, Charlie needed someone to run his kingdom once he was gone. And he had no other inheritors. He though Bella how to be a worrier and a princess. She was beauty and strength.

King Edward stood in her room, finding her balcony opened. He pulled her towards the outside, watching the worriers and their fathers leave towards the war.

"What if we fall?" Bella whispered to him, a hint of fear in her voice. That was surprising to Edward, but once her father was away, she couldn't help but fear for his life, for her kingdom, and for herself.

"We fall with grace." Edward promised. Bella turned to look at him, and his eyes hold promise in them."I won't be a servant, I won't kneel to them." She promised."And you won't have to. My Queen, you will rule and I will stand at your side." he promised her. Bella placed her hand on his cheek, and he leaned into it.

"Such a promise you make…will you also keep?" she asked.

"Like I said, if we fall, we fall with grace. But you won't be a servant." Bella nodded. She leaned on her toes and pressed her lips to his.

"Will you bed with me my husband?" she smirked. Edward lifted her up and carried her to their bed, laying her on the middle. He pulled on the straps of her dress, and off her body. His eyes had never meet such beauty before. He knew she'd been touched by the goddess of love, she'd been blessed with a beauty only Aphrodite would have touched.

"I will love your body like I'll love your heart." he whispered. Bella sighed content, feeling his hands crease her skin. She'd never though of another sensation in her life, a feeling that could over power any other feeling she'd ever had. She wouldn't mind been cooped up in the room forever, making love to her husband.

Days, weeks, and months passed. No word from her father came. She'd pace for hours in her room, while Edward laid in bed watching her. She worried on how things went, and only a few worriers came back badly injured with some kind of news about how the war went. As far as the last news went, Sparta was winning. Soon Bella became pregnant. She hold a child in her womb, a child of Edward's and hers. She'd grown joyess at the news, and so had Edward. They'd raise him/her to be king or queen, and they'd keep their line of ruling going.

A year passed, Clarissa and Leo were born. They were a month old when news came from her father. At least, she had some proof that he still lived. An injured worrier fell on his knees in front of her, and she hold his head up to see his eyes, to hear the news.

"He said to run, hide and go far away. Their coming for you my Queen. We are winning, but a betrayal is nearing, and you must hide. Hide until we win the war, just enough time to get back at them and find the traitor." Bella paced around in her room, and Edward watched just like every night."My Queen, what do you think?" Edward finally asked. She sighed and sat on his lap, looking into his eyes."This…is my kingdom. My father raised me here, I'm a worrier because of who raised me and thought me. And I won't run away." Edward nodded and creased her cheek."So we stay and fight?" he asked. Bella smiled and nodded. She turned towards her door and then back at him."But we hide our children. I will not have our line die with us. They will live, and if something were to happen to us, then they will come back and take the place that is rightfully theirs." Edward nodded. She stood and pulled him along, walking out the door and towards the twins room. They found them being feed by their maids. Bella hold out her arms for Leo and Edward for Clarissa. The maids soon stood ready to leave."Serena, bring me Alice and Jasper." she nodded and left the room."What are you thinking Bella?" he asked, one arm around her and the other on his daughter.

"She's like the sister I never had. We grew up together, differently, but I trust her. Jasper was my partner, we trained together and fought equally. I trust him as well." the door opened and Jasper stepped in with his wife. They both bowed."Alice….my sister. I ask that you come here now for a favor." Bella said to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Alice looked into Bella's eyes and wondered what went on in that head of hers."What is it my Queen, and I will grant it." she said."No need to be so formal Alice. We're almost sisters." she rolled her eyes and nodded, standing straight to see her."I ask that you as my sister and your husband take our children away from Spartan.""My Queen?" Jasper asked. Bella looked at her son in her arms and creased his cheek."Some one will bring an army here…and I will not leave my kingdom vulnerable with out me. But Clarissa and Leo will get the chance to rule if we fall. do you understand what I ask of you?" she asked them. Alice nodded sadly."Will I train them like we were trained?" Jasper asked."You will train them better then we were trained. I want them stronger then Edward and I are. I needed them to be stronger." they nodded. Bella placed Leo in Alice's arms and leaned over to kiss his forehead. She reached over and removed her necklace from her neck and placed it around his."Don't ever forget to mention who he is, who they are." They nodded. Edward placed Clarissa in Jasper's arms. He also removed a necklace from his neck and placed it around her neck.

"Beautiful like your mother." he whispered and placed a kiss on her cheek. They both took turns with each baby. Bella walked over to Edward and wrapped her arms around his waist. She hid her face in his side and sighed, feeling tears falling."take care of them please. And I will call you to come back if everything is well. If not…""We know what to do my Queen." Jasper swore. Bella nodded and watched them leave. She sighed and let her tears fall harder, hugging Edward tight. He hugged her back and carried her back to their room, letting her cry herself to sleep. She felt like she'd just given her heart for someone else to keep safe.

She'd eventually stopped crying and made a council meeting. The elders of her city sat in their proper seats, watching their Queen stand in front of them, their king next to her.

"We, are going into war. A betrayal is nearing, and I ask that you allow me to form an army that will keep Sparta from falling." the Elders though of her request."Child, it would be wise if we allowed our king to make the plans." one of the oldest Elders said."Edward knows not of the skills my father though me. He chose him to wed me to keep me safe, because his loyal and strong, and because he is one of the few people he trust his most precious jewel with…Me. As much as I love my husband, he will not plan this battle." she said sternly."You dare to speak like this insolent women." a younger of the elders spoke."Remember who your speaking to Elder. I am not only Daughter of Charlie, but I have also been blessed by our goddesses. No curse should punish thee for holding such accusations against I." The elder only glared at her and stood, walking towards them. Edward stood in front of his wife, one hand on his sword and another around Bella. Bella put a hand on his shoulder and he glanced at her.

"It's okay." she whispered. He nodded and straightened up, but kept his hand on his sword."You know nothing of my past, my father made sure of it. Only those few that were trusted can speak of what I've done to be who I am." she said to them. Every Elder in the room stayed quiet, listening to her speak.

"I've trained with your sons, Delios, Marcus, Felix, and Darius. All my age, and all taken to the Village away from Sparta. The same Village I was taken to. General Carlisle trained me with them until the age 10. Then my mission was to bring a creature bigger then I. Nothing bigger then the one my father brought when he was 10, but still bigger then I. You all witness that. I hold no trickery, and I did it all on my own. From then on, General Carlisle brought me his strongest Men, Felix, Darius, and Delio. I fought along side of them, and I grew strong. My sister Alice though me to be a princess. I grew up with grace and beauty. I was blessed by my gods and goddess. And I stand here and ask of thee to trust me, trust my father, and our gods. I ask that you allow me to led our men into battle, and keep our kingdom alive." the room was quiet for about maybe 4 minutes. Once the Elders alone though of their thoughts, they joined together in a circle and consulted. Once they were finished, they all turned to Bella.

"Queen of Sparta, we allow you to be the leader of our next battle. But if you fail, you will bring shame to your family and to our people." she glared at the men across of them. Turning quickly on her heel, she and Edward stormed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella laid on her bed, her head rest on Edward's chest. She drew patters on his chest, feeling his chest rise and fall from each breath he took. He looked beautiful sleeping next to her, so peaceful. She stood in nothing and walked to the balcony in their room. The moon still up in the sky shined and glistened. She leaned on the door way of the balcony and looked up at the sky.

"Clarissa, Leo…" she whispered into the night. Closing her eyes, she remembered their face's, their beautiful face's. She could almost feel their bodies over her arms, cradling them. She sighed and opened her eyes, wondering if they were okay, if they were healthy, and if they missed her as much as she missed them.

"Be safe my heart." she whispered to the sky, as if to carry the massage to her kids. She felt a warm breeze touch her cheek, as if someone had sent a kiss to her. She smiled."Thank you Gods and Goddesses, for giving me the chance of this life. Thank you for your blessings." She said to them. Edward stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. He found his bed empty, and his Queen standing at the balcony looking at the night sky. He found her in nothing, her body naked in it's glory. He'd never grown tired of watching her bare body, exploring her. Her body was his favorite object to look at, touch, and feel. He walked over to her and placed his arms around her waist.

"What do you think of my wife?" he whispered against her neck, placing a kiss their. Bella leaned her head in the hallow of his neck, feeling his hands on her body.

"Just wondering if our kids are safe." her voice was husky and ragged, her breathing growing heavy from his touch.

"They'll be fine. And when this is over, they'll return home with us." she nodded and moaned, feeling his hands grope her breast.

"Such beauty your body holds. My Queen I can never get tired of making love to you." he whispered, biting under her ear. Bella sucked in a shaky breath and placed her hands over his, squeezing his to harden his grip on her breasts. She could feel her eyes roll back. Slowly, Edward turned her around. He picked her up and carried her to their bed. he thrust his hips into her, throwing his head back and letting his sense arose.

"Would you like to bare another child." Edward teased, licking on the spot he'd bit earlier. Bella gripped to his shoulders and meet each of his thrust.

"Yes." She moaned, her voice throaty and high. He kept a steady pace, rocking into her slowly and sweetly. He kissed her skin, every inch he could. When they neared their release, he looked into her eyes, and kissed her. Everything around them grew blurry, the only sounds in their room was the crickets, and their moans. Edward didn't stop though, he only speed up faster. Her moans soon turned high pitched feeling like she was floating. Their kisses grew hungrily, almost desperate. He thrust harder into her, not a painful away, but hard enough to hear their skin slap against each other. Finally, they felt their second release come. Edward fell over Bella's body, his head laying on her chest, feeling it rise and fall. They both laid there still connected as one, trying to catch their breath.

The doors suddenly burst opened and a worrier came."I'm sorry my King and Queen, but we're being attacked." Bella and Edward sat up quickly and nodded, watching the worrier leave the room. Bella stood quickly and saw her maids come in. They dressed both Edward and Bella quickly in their armor. They braided Bella's hair quickly, to keep it from getting in her way -which wasn't really possible. Once they were done, they left the room. Edward and Bella looked out the balcony, finding an army of maybe 2,000 nearing. She looked at Edward and wondered if that would be the last time they make love. She suddenly kissed him hard. Edward kissed her just as rough, his hands on her hips, crushing her body to his, as much as their armor would allow."You come to me safe." Bella ordered him."Same to you my Queen. I will need you at my side." she nodded and this time placed a soft kiss on his lips. They walked down the steps holding hands. The worrier that had entered to warn them of the attack had been Felix, he hold his head down in shame, feeling as if he'd interrupted."I want you and your brother to stay close at Edward's side. Protect his blind side." she ordered. Felix and Demetri both nodded and walked over to stand behind Edward.

Delios and Marcus stood behind Bella, knowing it was their job to protect her."I want half my army steps away from the gates to Sparta, keep them away, no worrier gets through, and no mercy shall be given." they nodded."I want my other half in battle with me, we attack when they cross the bridge." they nodded.

"This half at the gate, that half with our Queen and King." Marcus ordered, splitting them up. They all rose their spears up high.

"For Sparta." they shouted. Bella smiled proudly and nodded. They walked out the gates of her palace and towards the gates of Sparta. Women and children watched them all being lead out. Bella wondered if they'd be safe, if they had husbands, sons, or fathers here, would they get to see them again.

"NO Spartan man shall fall tonight. We win victory." she ordered them. Her man shouted and agreed. Half the man stood at the gates like a barrier, it was maybe 1,000 of them. The other half followed Bella towards the bridge. She stood at the middle, Edward not to far behind. An army ahead of them. One of their men stood in front.

"They send us their Queen. Is that how desperate Sparta has become." he mocked her. Bella grew tired of the insults she'd had the past years for being a women.

"_Thank you my goddesses, for giving me beauty, strength, pride, honor, and intelligence. I ask that you help me save me city and keep it safe. Be with me Goddess of Love, Goddess of hunt, Goddess of wisdom, Goddess of Nature, Goddess of hearth, and Goddess of mother. Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hestia, and Hera, be with me. Gods thank you for allowing me to be created." _Bella though in her head, sort of like a last minute prayer to the gods and goddess. She lifted her spear and before anyone saw it coming, it slide in grace out of her hand and right at the worrier that had mocked her. The army stood frozen in shock but recovered quickly.

"Kill them." a worrier yelled. The army charged, and Bella stayed on her spot. She saw the first of the worriers make their way towards the bridge. She felt a hilt of a spear pressed on her back, someone behind her was giving it to her. She took it into her hand and threw it at the one almost closing in. Everything went into madness. Their was blood everywhere, flesh being cut through, and worriers dieing. The Spartans kept them away from the bridge. They were strong and their number didn't fall. Bella had her mind split in two, killing the worriers, and watching out that Edward was safe. That had never happened before, she'd never conquer the feeling of being split in two. She wanted to be next to Edward, protect him herself, but she knew that it would only cause more problems. So she kept her spot where she was at. She made one single mistake. Marcus was facing his back to her back, and Delios was in front of her, his back to her. Bella didn't face either one, she was facing her side's to them, fighting. And the mistake was to let eyes eye's wonder to Edward. He'd locked eyes with her, and she hold her gaze. It was the same time that an enemy struck his sword at her side. Bella lost grip of her spear and wobbled to her side. Marcus caught sight of what happened and struck the worrier in his neck, falling in front of Bella. He put his shield up and wrapped an arm around her.

"My Queen, are you okay?" he asked. Bella looked at her side, seeing the right side of her dress soaked with blood. She could feel the pain, but it wasn't as bad as she though it would be.

"Fine." she said, pushing him away.

"At least take the shield." she said. Bella nodded and took his shield. Edward quickly made his way through to Bella, and his guards followed. It was harder fighting, with pain felt like it was increasing, like the wound was growing deeper. She staggered, wobbling slowly, trying to fight back, keeping the sword from hitting her. Edward was at her side quickly and struck at the man trying to hurt her. He wrapped his arm around her and felt the wound under his finger tips."Bella, you have to get out of here." he pleaded."I said I wouldn't leave Sparta vulnerable." she said, thrusting her sword at someone in front of her.

"My Queen, we can handle it." Felix said behind them, his head turned to them, but his body faced forward, fighting someone."I said no." she meant for her voice to sound confident, strong, and powerful, but her vision was growing blurry."Love, theirs only a few left. Please, go. Your loosing to much blood." he said, putting pressure on the wound. Bella winced and struck again, watching the enemy fall. Bella looked up into his eyes and found him pleading for her. She sighed and nodded.

"Alright. As soon as I can at least get rid of 3 more." she promised. Edward groaned and watched her strike another one."That's one." Edward teased. Bella rolled her eyes and moved out of the shield, striking down 2 more and one for extra. Bella smiled at Edward at the same time her vision grew more blurry. She wobbled and Edward caught her.

"Get her out of here." he ordered Felix and Demetri. They nodded and picked her up. Felix carried her while Demetri defended them. Edward stood his ground and rose his sword.

"Finish them." he shouted. The Spartan worriers shouted and attacked the rest, watching them all fall quickly.

Bella opened her eyes and found herself on her bed. She wore nothing but a bed sheet over her body. On her side, she felt something. She lifted her head and found it wrapped with cloth. She groaned in pain and fell back on her bed."Love." she heard Edward's voice. Bella looked up, struggling to stay up with out crying from the pain. Edward was standing at the balcony, still in his armor. He walked over to her and pushed her shoulders to lay down.

"Stay love, don't move." she sighed and nodded. He pressed his lips to hers, and pushed her hair aside."Bella…that was a really bad move." Edward told her, sitting next to her. She sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"I…though…I dreamed of Clarissa and Leo." she whispered to him. Edward creased her cheek and kissed it.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked. Bella smiled and nodded, leaning into his hand that still cupped her cheek.

"We walked outside the palace, Clarissa walking next to me, holding my hand. Leo ran around in front of us. They were older, so beautiful and happy. Just kids, being kids." she whispered, looking into his emerald eyes. Edward nodded at her, hearing what she was saying.

"Clarissa looked like us, she had my curls with your hair color, she had your lips and eyes, but she had my skin color, my face structure, and my nose." Edward laughed lightly and laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her and watching her wound carefully.

"What about Leo?" he asked.

"Exactly like me…sorry." she teased. Edward laughed lightly and kissed her cheek. She just kept smiling and looked into his eyes."So? What happened?" She asked him.

"Well, just like you anticipated, we won, and none of our men were killed, some were harmed, but not badly injured aside of you." he said, frown on his lips. She rolled her eyes and sat up, holding the sheet against her. She groaned and winced at the pain, and Edward helped her up. The doors burst opened and the Elders stepped in. Some looked angry, others looked worried. She raised an eyebrow at them and sat up straight, Edward helped her gentle."We told you this would happen." the youngest elder shouted at her. Bella was suddenly on her feet, pain forgotten, and sheet almost forgotten. She wrapped it around her and faced the elder."I made sure that none of our worriers were dead." She hissed at him.

"My Queen, all we mean is that…your hurt, badly." the oldest Elder said."Yes, but that was an accident." she said, glancing at Edward lightly.

"Queen Isabella, we really think you should reconsider and let your husband lead the army." that only meant to her that this wasn't over, and she had a gut feeling it wasn't. She glanced at Edward worriedly and looked down. It wasn't really that she wanted to be part of it, it wasn't that she wanted to make her dad proud, it was the fact that she'd fallen in love with Edward and didn't want to see him get hurt.

"If he gets hurt…" She whispered. The Elders finally understood why she was stubborn about this, and so did Edward.

"Lady Bella, our worriers wouldn't let anything happen to the King." they assured.

"Just like they weren't suppose to let me get hurt?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. They all frowned. Edward looked at the council men.

"Elders, I ask of you to leave us alone for a few minutes. We will meet you down stairs soon, and we'll have our answer then." The men looked at each other and nodded. All together, they shuffled out of the room, closing it behind them. Bella turned to look at Edward and he was looking at her in awe. He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be fine."

"No Edward…I can't.""Love, my Queen, my wife….my heart. There are no promise's that you'll be alive either, or that I will. But our children need you, that is why you will stay here while I lead the battle. For once, I am the one that will make this decision. And you can't deny me this." she glared at him and walked to the balcony. Edward frowned and followed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his chin on her shoulder."Does it really bother you when men order you around?" he asked. Bella sighed and nodded.

"I wasn't raised to follow orders that weren't my father's or your father's. My father though me to never let a man speak to me the way you just did. He'd told me to kill him in seconds, that I was better then to follow orders." he chuckled and kissed her shoulder."Your hurt my love. You can't fight anyways. And like I said, our children can't miss both their parents." she sighed and knew this was true. There was a reason why women stayed behind aside that they weren't strong enough…children needed the mother more then the father. Even if she'd proved it wrong. But still…there was part of her that always yearned for a mothers touch.

"Alright my king. But don't expect to ever tell me what to do." there was a hint of a threat in her voice, and Edward loved it. He nodded and helped her dress carefully. Together, they walked down the steps and found some of the worriers and the Elders waiting for the answer.

"My husband is right. I can't fight anymore, the injury hurts enough already. He will lead the battle. But don't ever expect for that to happen again." she said and turned around to go back to her room. Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Excuse my Queen. She's just very proud." he smirked.

"She get's that from her father. And she is right, just like he is. She can rule alone, she's strong enough for that. But while on battle, I saw her glance at our King, that was the mistake she made. She's strong, powerful, beautiful and graceful, but our Queen can get distracted easily if she were to see her husband get hurt. It's her weak point. If our king weren't in battle, I'm sure she wouldn't have gotten hurt. Queen Bella is the strongest fighter I have ever competed with, we grew up together, and she's just as strong as I am, but she uses her intelligence as well. It's what makes her a better worrier then I." Demetri told them. They all nodded."Excuse me." Edward said and left up the steps. He found Bella standing in front of a mirror, she was completely bare aside of the cloth on her side, covering her wound. Edward closed their doors and walked over to her. She was trying to see her wound.

"Love, what are you doing?" he asked. Bella took the cloth off carefully, finding a deep gash in it's place. She frowned, her eyebrows pursed together. When her eyes meet Edward, she found him looking at the wound in worry. She sighed and walked over towards a gold pot with blood. She picked up the white rag next to it and dipped it in the clean water. She began to clean the cut, wincing each time she touched the wound directly. Edward walked over to her and stopped her. He sat her down on the bed and brought the water and rag with him. He laid her down and started to clean it for her."You should stay in bed my love. You'll only hurt more." she frowned, but knew it was true. The more she moved, the more the wound would open. When the wound was clean, he covered it up and helped her back into her dress. She laid in bed while Edward sat and looked at her. They both knew what he needed to do next. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I'll be back to check on you when I can." he said. Bella nodded.

"Be good love, and don't move so much. Call the maids if you need something." she nodded again. With one last kiss, Edward left towards the other worriers. They were all outside sharpening spears and swords. They all kneeled when they saw Edward in front of them."Rise." he said. They all stood straight and waited for the orders."We aren't sure if they'll be another attack. But my wife seems to think that this is far from over. So I'll follow her instinct. Now, I want half of our men guarding outside, the other half will guard the day shift. I'll take the night shift with the first half. I want Felix, Demetri, and Marcus taking the day shift. Delios, you'll stay with me." they nodded. The sun lowered and Edward looked at the sky, it was getting dark now.

"alright men, get what you need and I'll meet you outside the gate." they nodded and finished sharpening their spears and swords. Edward walked back to the his room to find Bella laying on their bed, her eyes close and her breathing softer. She'd fallen asleep. Edward smiled and leaned on the wall, watching her sleep.

"She's an amazing creature isn't she." Edward turned towards the voice and found one of the elders standing next to him. He hadn't spoken through neither of the meetings.

"Yes, she is." he said, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath she took.

"I've seen her grow, from a baby, to a young women. She's young for her age, younger then most of the princess that marry. Her father had said that she'd be married once she'd become a women and turn 18, but with the war near, he chose to play it safe. Isabella Swan is his pride. He'd had no sons, but he loved her more then he could love a son, if he'd had one. She will be a great Queen."

"You speak like you've known all along that she'd be Queen." Edward said, turning to the older man. He smiled, creases on the side of his eyes creating when he smiled.

"I have. I was one of those few people that were allowed to know she was alive, that she was in training. I watched her fight with your father, I watched her grow with our worriers, and I've seen her turn into a lady. Her beauty will be the last thing a worrier see's when he meets his death. It is why she is so dangerous to men. Why so many worriers will try and kill her, because their afraid of her, of not being able to tame her. And we both know that no man can ever tame our Queen." they both laughed lightly, trying not to wake her. Edward found Bella smiling, she was having a good dream."I never in my life though I'd see anyone almost as beautiful as Aphrodite herself." Edward whispered. The elder laughed.

"Watch your words wisely my King, our Goddess of love might not take them as good as you mean them. She might have touched our Queen with beauty and love, but she can easily take it away.""All I mean is that…she's graceful, almost as if Aphrodite herself was her mother." the elder smiled and shrugged."you never know." he teased, leaving Edward to his thoughts.

More months passed, and the war kept going. Bella got more news of her father, and he was still alive, strong, and fighting. She'd heard of him staying with villagers after a few battles, opening their homes for the Spartan worriers. Soon 4 years had past and the war was close to it's end. Her father asked for more worriers to be sent to him, and as other men grew older, they entered the war zone. Her kingdom had been attacked 5 times through out the 4 years. It was nearing to it's end, and she just wanted it to stop already. She though of a way to stop it all, but she wasn't sure her husband would go along with it. She'd taken leader as soon as she was healed, but she still shared the spot with Edward. Together, they were unstoppable. Bella's 21st birthday was nearing, and the Spartans wanted to celebrate her. Bella knew that was exactly what the enemy was looking for, a weak point, where no one was paying attention to the gates. And she'd do just that.

Bella stood in a white and gold dress, with a silver cape on her shoulders, Edward stood next to her in similar colors. They stood on the steps holding hands, most of the villagers stood in the hall of her palace, watching their King and Queen. Bella smiled at them and rose her hand for silence."We…will be attacked tonight. And it will be the last." she promised. Everyone gasped at her words, Edward just looked away, not liking this plan at all.

"I want the mothers and children in the palace, stay here. I want my worriers outside." she said. Everyone began to move, her fighters moving out the doors of her palace, she and Edward left outside as well. She closed the door behind her and turned to the men.

"Music will be played inside, they'll believe that we are celebrating the day of my birth. But we won't." she said. They were all silent, trying to figure out what she was asking of them."I want you all hidden in the homes, stay there until I call you all out.""My Queen, where will you be?" Felix asked. She smiled and walked over to him. Softly, she placed a kiss on his forehead."I will be their target.""NO." they all shouted. She just smiled.

"I am what they want and I am who they'll get. I'm strong enough not to get killed, and you'll fallow orders as told." surrendering, they hung their heads in shame."Our King will stay in the homes as well. He'll lead the attack when I call it." they nodded, not meeting her eyes. She looked at the sky and felt the time nearing. She scanned the men and found one…he reminded her of someone and that made her want to cry. Bella walked over to him and rose his head up, to meet his eyes. His eyes were blue. She cupped his cheek."What's your name?" she asked him.

"Alios my Queen.""Alios. I ask you to take the biggest task of all. The hardest one any man can have." he nodded, squaring his shoulders, ready for any challenge.

"Stay with the women and children, if we fail. It is your job to keep them safe. Start the diversion." he wanted to argue and say that he wanted to stay in fight, but when he looked into her eyes, he found her close to tears.

"My Queen?" he asked. Bella smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Your smile reminds me of my father." he smiled sadly and nodded.

"Go Alios, and don't fail me." he nodded and bowed, leaving inside the doors of the palace.

"Take your position men." giving up, they all went inside the small homes, hiding behind the curtain doors. Edward stood his ground and looked at his wife."I don't like this." he whispered."I know my husband. But, we both know this will work." he sighed sadly and kissed her.

"Be safe my love, and don't be a heroin." he teased. Bella chuckled lightly and watched him disappear behind a hut. Bella sat on a fountain, waiting for the enemy. She touched the water and took a drink of it.

"Such a beauty should be out here." Bella turned towards the familiar voice. She found the youngest of the elders standing in front of her."What are you doing here?" she asked, sitting up straight.

"My Queen, it is a day to celebrate, of course I'd be here. Now why don't we join the celebration inside?" he asked, pointing towards the palace in front of them. Bella frowned, and stood to her feet.

"Tell me your reason of being here. Their was no council meeting called." She said. The man got closer and sat on the spot she'd been on a second ago.

"Well my Queen you see. The Roman's pay more then you do." he smiled. Bella understood in seconds. But in those few seconds, the elder had a knife of Bella's neck."So you're the traitor that my father spoke of." she hissed under her breath. He laughed and pressed the knife.

"You see. It was my job to find a way to kill you. And since I didn't want my hands stained, I tried to find other ways to kill you…somehow, you avoided each death I threw at you.""Traitor. You'll die for your mistake." she hissed at him. He just laughed again and looked up. He found the Romans climbing the gates and landing inside of Spartan walls. He looked down at the Queen. His hands slid inside of her dress and Bella squirmed, wanting to kill him."Such a lovely body you have my Queen. You wouldn't mind letting me see it before I kill you would you?" he teased. Bella kneed him in the groin, watching him fall on his knees. She grabbed the knife before him and found the enemy trying to get to her before he killed him."The only man that will ever see me bare is my husband. And you will die for your treachery." she stabbed him in the heart and pulled it out, throwing it at the warrior nearing her.

"NOW." she shouted. The Spartan men attacked the Romans. Bella stabbed with the small knife she had and quickly picked up a sword of her dead opponent. The battle was easier then the most. Their numbers had been decreasing by the battles, and Bella knew this was their last Victory. The war would be won soon, and the battle here would end. She'd get to see her kids again. And that alone gave her a power stronger then she'd had before. Every Roman man laid on the floor dead soon. Bella dropped the knife to the floor and looked at the warriors.

"And this is the end my friends. We here show them that we're stronger then they though of us. Once and for all, we win and the war will be won. Our fathers, brothers, and sons will soon come home." she said. Edward walked over to her and picked her up, spinning her around. She laughed and pressed her lips to his. The real celebration started inside the palace. Their was food and wine, music playing and cheering going around. The party went on, and they didn't only celebrate the victory, but the birth of their Queen, the strongest Queen any man had ever had. They'd follow under her rules, under her power, under her strength until her death neared.

Weeks later…

The aftermath of the battle was more celebration. The men came home, finally and cheered on their Victory. They all told the story of how they'd made the enemy cowered for 5 years of war. Bella had sat along side her father in happiness. She'd heard the stories 5 times, but always the same. The tale would live on forever. She was joyess of their return, of having them back. And now the massage that Sparta would stay strong had been sent. No other army would try to defeat them, because they knew they were true worriers. They'd fought long and strong. And things went back to normal after that. Carlisle and his wife stayed in the palace, close to their son and daughter in law. Charlie stayed in the palace as well, not wanting to be far form his daughter. He watched her walk around their empire and see how much their people had grown to respect her. They trusted their lives to her, and that…he couldn't be more happy about. He knew that not only the story about how they defeated the Romans would be past on, but also about the first women to Rule with out a mans help. They'd tell her story, of how she'd been born, how'd she been raised, and how she'd conquered. They'd speak of her like the royalty she is, and her life would never die, because as long as the story lived, so did she. He wanted other women to see that they didn't all have to subject to listening and serving men, they could be more then that. She'd proved them that women could be more. Maybe even the Greek rules could change, and maybe women wouldn't have to rule with a man at their side, maybe…just maybe…they could be Queens alone. At least, that is if they were all as strong as his daughter. They'd have to be raised strong and wise like her, with a big heart as well. Women would have to learn how to be warriors with hearts and fight without fear. They'd have to be a mother as well as a Queen. They'd have to be as great as his daughter.


	3. Return

Bella and Edward stood outside of the Sparta gates. They hold hands while they watched 5 bodies nearing. She found her sister as lovely and beautiful as she'd last seen her, and her warrior partner, as strong as the last time. But what she stared at the whole time where the two little figures running quickly towards them. A little girl with bronze hair -Edward's Bronze color- and emerald eyes. She had a heart shaped face and pale rose lips, Edward's lips. She had Bella's nose and she was a perfect mixture of them both. The little boy looked exactly as Bella. He had her mahogany curls, her heart shaped face, her nose and lips, and he had her chocolate eyes. They ran at them like they weren't getting close enough. When they stood in front of Bella and Edward, they bowed.

"Tell me your names?" Bella spoke to them, her voice soft and sweet. The little girl smiled at them, Edward's smile.

"I am Princess Clarissa Marie Cullen. Daughter of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan." her voice was as soft and sweet as Bella's. And she had the same pride that Bella had when she was her age. The little boy smirked, the smirk Bella had when she was smug about a victory, or about just knowing something that someone else didn't know."I am Prince Leonardo Anthony Cullen. Son of Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan." "So your telling me that I'm your mother?" Bella teased them. Both twins looked at each other and grinned at her. Bella kneeled down and looked at them. Tears fell from her eyes, having them so close, being able to touch them. Her dreams had not made them no justice, they were more beautiful then her mind had created them to be.

"I am Isabella Marie Swan, Queen of Sparta. My father is Charlie Swan, recent King of Sparta. And I am wedded to Edward Anthony Cullen, King of Sparta. And I gave birth too Two twins. My daughter Clarissa and my son Leo." they wrapped their arms around her and Edward did the same, hugging all three of them. Tears fell from Clarissa and Leo's eyes, just as quickly as Bella's.

"Mother." they breathed out.

"Yes." she asked.

"Will we stay with you now?" Clarissa asked."Yes my hearts. We are together now, and nothing will be in our way." Alice and Jasper stood with their daughter next to them, watching their Queen finally reunited with her family.


End file.
